Alone
by KTnicole
Summary: Her life was perfect. She was popular, beautiful, and had wonderful parents. Until the one day that flipped her life upside down. The day her parents died. Follow Elena on her journey through her new life. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries but please give my story a shot. Copyright Infringement not intended. I do not own the character. The only thing that is mine is the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I'm not used to writing FanFiction so I'm kind of excited to see where this story goes. Technically I have another story but there are only three chapters and I think it's terrible. Please ignore my first story and give this one a shot. I'd love any feedback you guys could give me. It would really help me to improve. Even if you just have some questions PLEASE REVIEW. I know other writers do things like put up song lyrics every chapter and let you guys guess them or things like that. Let me know if you guys would want to do that or if you have another idea. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading this._

**Chapter One**

Even though I've always wanted to visit Mystic Falls the ride to my new home has been excruciatingly long. I should be excited to be visiting the one place I've longed to experience. But not today. You see early this morning, at the crack of dawn, I had to wake up and find the courage to say goodbye to the two people I loved the most. It wasn't one of those goodbyes where you knew you would see each other soon. No. It was worse. A lot worse. I had to say goodbye to my parents forever. Today was their funeral. It was terrible. Everyone was crying and telling me how sorry they were that my parents were gone. I could see the pity in their eyes. I could only imagine what they were thinking. Although, I wasn't worried about what they thought. All that matters is that I am now an orphan. My Aunt Jenna hasn't left my side since she found out my parents had died. She insists on taking care of me now that I'm alone in this world. That's why we are on our way to Mystic Falls. Aunt Jenna has decided to take me in. I know that I should be grateful for her willingness to help me, but I resent the fact that she looks like my mother. They were sisters. Only a few years apart actually, so they completely look alike. Didn't people realize how painful it would be for me to have to look at Aunt Jenna every single day? Or how all of my memories of my mother flood back the second I see her, including the pain of my mother's death. No one really asked my opinion. They just shipped me off with my Aunt assuming it would be better for me than foster care. I suppose they're right. Maybe I – my thoughts were interrupted when Aunt Jenna said, "We're here honey". I got out of the car and examined my new home. It was bigger than my old house but still small enough for just the two of us. I noticed Aunt Jenna looking at me expectantly so I faked a smile which seemed to satisfy her for a moment. She grabbed my bags and led me into her home.

"Let me just set your stuff down and I'll give you the grand tour."

I tried to look appreciative of her effort to make me feel at home. But really I just want to lay in my new bed alone, and try to forget the fact that I'll never get to see my parents again. After the tour I made my way back into what I guess you could consider my bedroom and changed into a more comfortable outfit. Aunt Jenna decorated my room perfectly. I don't know how she figured out what I was interested in considering she hasn't seen me in years, but she actually did an amazing job.

I walked downstairs and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course honey. Just don't stay out too long"

"Okay cool thanks."

"Be careful", she yelled to me as I opened the front door.

"Always."

With that I made my way outside and started wandering the streets. I know what you're thinking. Who lets a fourteen year old girl walk through the streets alone? Well nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls. Without even realizing it, I found that I had walked straight to the one place I never cared to return to. The bridge. The place my parents died. Just the thought of my parents was enough to bring me to tears. I don't know how long I stood there thinking of them. Imagining the good times we could have had. I didn't even notice the sun setting. Or the moon rising. Until it was pitch black outside. It was so dark that you couldn't even see more one foot in front of you. If only I had been more responsible. This place was pretty scary now that it's nighttime. It's not the same safe place it seemed like earlier. Cars had been driving past me all day, but this one was different. This car stopped. This was more like a horror story than reality. I was alone, it was pitch black, and some stranger is now going to try to kill. God my life sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the nice feedback, it gives me motivation to keep writing. Again, if you guys have any ideas for my story I'd love some suggestions. I'm going to try the song lyrics thing for a few chapters so tell me what you think. Basically I'm going to put some song lyrics at the end of every chapter and if you know what song it is you tell me in your review. I appreciate any and all feedback so PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I went on vacation and when I got back my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet. I finally got it working again so I can start posting some new chapters._

**Chapter Two**

I turned slowly, aware that I was all alone at night with whoever is in that car. In the moment the car door started to open my mind was going crazy. So many thoughts running through my head in a matter of seconds. I kept thinking that this was the moment I was going to die. Whoever is in that car is going to murder me. Those thoughts stopped the second the person stepped fully out of the car. It was a boy a few years older than me by the looks of him. I couldn't help but stare. He looked sexy and dangerous. He cautiously walked towards me as if I was an animal who could bolt at any second. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hey."

"Um, hi." I stuttered.

"You can relax Elena, I'm not a murderer or anything."

"Good to know." I said while laughing.

"Jenna sent me out looking for you."

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe you because…?"

"How about the fact that I've been trying to find you for at least two hours now."

"Well that is dedication. I'll give you that much." I said while smiling.

"Jenna knew you wouldn't just jump into my car if I asked, so she gave me this necklace."

As he said that he pulled out a beautiful necklace that looked fairly familiar. He handed it to me and waited to see my reaction. It was a heart locket that held a picture of me. I turned it over and saw the initials S.G.. I felt the tears appear instantly, causing me to immediately turn away from him to stare down at the creek. I didn't want him to see the way this affected me. I couldn't tell if he was just clueless or if he knew not to talk about it. He just stared down at the creek with me. It wasn't until he offered me his sweatshirt that I realized how cold it was. I took it and smiled up at him gratefully.

"Come on let me take you home." He said while guiding me towards his car.

He opened the door and helped me into the car before gracefully sliding into the driver's seat. He started the car and the radio began playing faintly in the background.

"So apparently you know who I am but I have no idea who you are. I don't even know your name."

"Actually, I don't know much about you. I just know your name is Elena and that Jenna is very worried about you."

"How do you know Jenna exactly?"

"Well Mystic Falls isn't a very large town as you know. Everybody knows everybody."

"Wow."

"What?" He said while glancing at me.

"You're very good at answering questions without actually answering them."

"Yeah well I guess it just comes naturally." He said with a smirk.

"Cute."

"I know."

"Ugh. You're so frustrating." I said while turning to look out the window.

After trying to get me to speak to him again for most of the ride he finally gave up. He sighed in frustration and turned up the radio to drown out the silence. The music he chose to play was much like the music I listen to. I was surprised to find myself bobbing my head to the beat. He noticed my motions and grinned, taking it as a sign to start singing. I was instantly mesmerized by the sound of his voice. I couldn't stop staring at him while he finished the song.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Wow creative, I've never heard that one before."

"Oh, so what you're telling me is that you stare at random guys a lot?"

"No! I was just saying that it's over used. Okay. I don't usually stare at people."

"Relax. I was just joking, Okay. Wait, what makes me so special."

"Nothing, you're just a really good singer."

"Thank you. I love singing. I love music."

"Me too. I love the way music can make you feel something. How a song can change your mood. The way an artist can communicate through their song."

We soon arrived at my new home and he shuts off the engine. I thanked him for the ride and stepped out of his car. I made sure not to look back until I heard the sound of his car door opening. I thought he was coming over to me, but instead he walked over to the house next door and unlocked the front door. I stood there in shock while he just smirked at me.

"Hey neighbor." He said as he turned and disappeared into the house, leaving me alone in the night.

Still in shock I forced myself to walk into my house still thinking about the stranger living next door.

Song of the chapter:

Same words

Same thirst

Just a different name

Same jokes

Same laugh

Guess that's just your game

You got at her

The same way you got at me

You show me everything I need to see

Well even though you're so damn fine

I know I'm better off without ya

Even though you cross my mind

I would always have to doubt you

I won't believe a thing you say this time

All them other girls told me how you play your game

Yeah we know all about you

I know it probably worked for you

Last time

But them other girls told me how you play your game

Yeah we know all about you


End file.
